red_dimoandfandomcom-20200213-history
What really happend?
Selena and her family had been dealing with the diamonds for a long time, once Selena heard about Red Diamond. she got worried, a few months later, she found out her mother SHATTERED red. but what she didn't know that her mother is red Diamond. After La murte came home from the moon. she has been trying to keep Red a secret from her kids and Selena has been seeing her mother's past in her dreams. Selena, Imelda, and the twins just wanted to know. Selena: Mom? La Muerte: Yea, Mija? Selena: I know that you shattered red diamond. La Muerte: I know Selena: Well, I was wondering if you were the one who was shattered? La Muerte: Honey.....I she would always cover her mouth every time they would want to talk about red. Selena just wants to know. Selena: Mama, just tell me! it's ok! Imelda and the twins walk into the room Imelda: what's going on? La Muerte: I need to go check on something! She runs out of the room. Imelda: what was that about? Selena sighs Selena: Mama won't talk to me about Red. Oscar: Well, maybe she's doesn't want to Selena: But I want to know, Don't you guys want to know? Imelda: yea. But how we're going to get her to talk? she's covers her mouth every time. Selena's phone ringed, she got a text from her mother. After reading the text. her, Imelda and the twins run to her room. Selena: Mom, we're ready to talk! La Muerte: Que? Selena shows her the text. La Muerte: I didn't do that Selena's phone ringed again. Selena: you sent another one? La Muerte gasp! La Muerte: kids. I need you to use the past ball, to find my phone Imelda: what? La Muerte: There are things I can't tell you, but I can tell you guys to use the past ball. ill use Selena's phone and she can text me on mine once you find it. Selena: O.........k they enter a room, it was dark, it was nothing in there but a giant ball. La Muerte: you guys know what to do right? Selena: Si, Mama she's turned it on. And they find themselves in one of their mother's mind. Felipe: How are we going to find mom's phone in this? Imelda: Look, all we got to do is find the phone, get it, don't mess with mom's memories and get out. Selena: you guys see it? Imelda: No. Selena: ok, let's go to the next one! they went to another. it was the end of the war for the goddess. Selena: Ok, this is weird. Oscar: It better not be in her pocket or something. Imelda: I don't see it. Selena: Why would mom keep this memory? Weird The next one was after their Mother SHATTERED red. Selena: Mom? Imelda: what's going on? They hear yelling and shouting from outside. Imelda: I know it, you shattered red Imelda looks in her hand, it was red's gem Imelda: why do you have that? Selena: I don't know what's going on, but we're about to find out! They got to another one. Oscar: Sis, where are we? Selena: Red's palanquin. Imelda: what? Why was mom- Imelda hears sound talking. Selena: It's that......Goldie? La Muerte: .....it will all be over. Selena also sees a green god, her father, Xibalba, coming in. Xibalba: what are you two waiting for? the diamonds are coming! La Muerte: ok, Goldie. it doesn't matter. this is "red's Colony" I want to live here, with my family. with you guys! Selena: What is she talking about? Imelda: I don't know Goldie: I can't believe I'm doing this. La Muerte: I can't shatter myself they hugged and La Muerte turns into Red. Selena and the others gasped at what they saw. La Muerte: Wait, I want you two to never tell ANYONE about this. She leaves the palanquin. Goldie see them Goldie: Sorry, here She hands Selena her mother's phone and her back. they come back. Selena: We- we know. La Muerte: I wanted to tell you kids for so long. Selena: You're red dimand Selena's Family was behind them. Family: WHAT?!